


Can We be Friends?

by StarlitDragon89



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Mute AU, Sign Language, fluff and adorableness, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitDragon89/pseuds/StarlitDragon89
Summary: YouMeCan we be...Friends?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gaw, this is so sickeningly sweet I could die of cuteness
> 
> Miraculous Ladybug drabble/oneshot based on a comic dub I see reappearing a lot on YouTube. 
> 
> This is gonna be short as I can make it. While getting most details in. This is Adrien's point of view, and every part in this is on the YouTube video's I've seen of this.

The teacher's hand extended to the door of the classroom. 

"Please welcome your new classmate."

Footsteps sounded lightly on the floorboards.

Her complexion was Asian, with dark hair in short, low pigtails, and glowing, fathomless blue eyes.

Adrien blinked, as did many others in the room as she turned to face them.

A whiteboard was held in her hands, along with a dry-erase marker. She lifted it, where three words and what was undoubtedly her name were already written 

_My name is Marinette._

He blinked again.

_Why wouldn't she speak?_

Marinette turned the whiteboard back to her, and when she turned it back around, only two words were present. A small smile was on her lips.

_I'm Deaf._

A pencil dropped.

* * *

Alya jumped from her seat, and as Adrien turned to watch, so did Nino. In her hands was her notebook. Words were scrawled rather neatly on one whole page, and she extended her hand to her new seat neighbor, who was also standing, the notebook facing Marinette.

_My name is Alya, nice to meet you!_

There was a tense moment as Alya grinned, and Marinette had a deadpanned expression. How would she respond?

In the next second, she clapped her hand to Alya's and shook it lightly. Grin's split both their faces as a close friendship formed in that single second.

Adrien couldn't help but share their quiet happiness, and he felt she would fit right in.

* * *

 

He stared, face concealed behind his dark mask.

A slender finger pointed to the new hero in a spotted mask who stood before him, deep blue eyes staring into his own boldly.

To herself.

To him.

She then brought her other hand up, and clasped it to the one pointing to him. A handshake was what her hands were reminiscent of at that moment.

Adrien blinked, and she smiled shyly and somewhat sadly. 

He didn't understand.

* * *

Adien walked forward, and came to a halt right in front of Marinette. She looked up at him.

He pointed his index finger to himself. 

"Me."

Adrien then pointed it to Marinette. She looked on silently, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"You."

His hands clapped together softly, and formed a handshake with himself.

"Can we be...Friends?

A faint blush dusted itself onto her cheeks, and her lips quirked into the kindest smile Adrien had ever seen as sunlight poured through the classroom windows.

He smiled as Marinette nodded, bluebell eyes just glowing with happiness.

_Of course we can._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I did it justice. Dang it.
> 
> I might expand on this. Might not. Anyone else doing this, cause if you are, I watched the dub, I thought it was adorable, and wrote this. Leaf me alone if you do the same thing, this is not plagiarism, it is expression through writing.  
> Plagiarism is bad. Don't do it.
> 
> I did not steal your idea.
> 
> Dubs by Princess Sakura Serenity and Miraculous Cora Zone on YouTube.
> 
> This kinda hard to pinpoint. I believe the AU is by polkadotdesign on tumblr, but the art is from Re:U or re-unknown, I wouldn't know if that's a username or just a fill in user cause I do not have a tumblr.
> 
> Princess Sakura Serenity has the link on her YouTube, so go check that out.
> 
> I'm too tired to link. I am not lazy, I am an extreme night owl. It's too late, and I have school. Yup.


End file.
